Miracles aren't Far Off
by Crossroader32
Summary: Miracles are something of wonder. A person to one, an event to another, and a simple word. While they seem so far out of reach, are they truly? Or are the small miracles in life just taken for granted? No matter what one believes, miracles; those everyday wonders and once-in-a-lifetime chances. They are never far off. Side-story/Prequel to Dissonance.


**A/N: This story is a bit hard to describe. It's going to be a prequel/side-story to **_**Dissonance**_**, but it is actually more of a collection of one-shots focused mainly around one character (canon and OCs), as a more in depth look into their relationships and such. I'll probably try and detail some of the sub-plots from **_**Dissonance**_** that I won't be able to place in the actual story without ruining the flow. I can't say too much but the prequel part will be just one chapter for each of the GoM and Momoi, during Kaed's first year at Teiko (so no Kise, I have other plans for her second and third years). Other than that the rest of the story should mostly be present time focus on some of the more minor characters in **_**Dissonance**_** and what's happening with them at the same time and scenes that didn't make it into **_**Dissonance**_**, plus a few omakes. And definitely will not be updated as much.**

**WARNING: Possible spoilers for **_**Dissonance**_**. Nothing major but there is the possibility for characters that haven't been either introduced or been focused on yet.**

* * *

**The Phantom**

* * *

Teiko Middle School; home of the infamous basketball club which had a harsh win-only policy, and also Tsuji Kaed's school for the next three years. Absentmindedly flipping through her book the first-year girl sighed. She had no desire to try and talk to the other freshmen in her class, they all seemed to click together in some way; leaving her the odd piece out. Kaed had been used to this, ever since elementary school she never seemed to make any lasting connections with the exception of Etsu. In fact, no one even bothered to remember her real first name, everyone calling her by her official nickname instead, she didn't have any objections though, Kaed fit her better in her mind anyway. Slipping her chin into her palm, Kaed stared at the front of the classroom, bored out of her mind. Without Etsu, Kaed had no source of stimulation or entertainment, she let her eyes wander the classroom, picking out different students and observing them.

If there was one good thing about not interacting with others, Kaed had to say it was seeing the whole picture. As she wasn't focused on one person, but the whole group, it allowed her to scrutinize them all at once and their standing as a group. She shifted her gaze to the left just in time to see a girl glare at another girl's back, from their positions Kaed assumed that they were friends, and that the glaring one was probably jealous of something the other girl had. This went on until the teacher entered the room, and quieted everyone down. Standard introductions came and went, Kaed keeping to the absolute basics and not adding anything.

The teacher, Yano-sensei, Kaed recalled, looked confused as he scanned the roster. He could have sworn there wasn't anyone else in the class. But there was, "Ano, is Kuroko Tetsuya-kun here?" Other than the slight murmur of students no one stepped forward. Yano scratched his head in confusion, was there a mix-up in the class assignments?

Kaed was now mildly interested in this supposed other student. She had only counted the number of students already checked off. She then returned to looking at the confused teacher.

"Excuse me, but could you tell Yano-sensei that I'm here?" a bland voice and a tap on her shoulder made Kaed jolt in surprise. Turning, her jaw nearly dropped as she saw a teal haired boy with a blank expression sitting in the seat that she could have sworn was empty just a few minutes ago.

"Who are you and when did you get here?" Kaed exclaimed, not being able to keep her mouth shut. Luckily she hadn't been very loud so no one paid them any mind.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," the pale boy answered, "and I've been here the whole time."

Kaed nodded at the now known Kuroko in understanding and raised her hand. "Yes Tsuji-chan?" Yano asked.

"Erm, Kuroko Tetsuya is right here," she said, indicating to the seat next to her. There was a beat of silence before the class erupted into a cacophony of surprised shouts.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, Kaed hadn't planned on getting to know the boy any more than a normal classmate would. But the world obviously had different plans. Because of his low presence Kuroko was continually marked as missing until Kaed would point out he was right next to her. Due to Kuroko not being noticed and Kaed being so disinterested in the other students, the two developed an odd sort of friendship in those first few weeks.

As the time to choose club activities drew near, Kaed had asked an offhand question that probably changed her whole middle school life. "What club are you planning on joining?"

If one looked close enough they would see the barest trace of a smile on Kuroko's face. Though it left as quickly as it came. "I enjoy basketball," he said simply. Kuroko knew the chances of him actually ever making first-string or even getting noticed as a part of the club were slim to none, but it was something he loved with all his heart and would take any chance to play.

Kaed nodded, she had played basketball (among other things) occasionally throughout the years, never really getting into it. That being the same for pretty much everything she tried, music, sports, art, everything. Not once had she ever found something that truly called out to her, she had thoroughly enjoyed her time doing it, the people…not so much. She supposed that had to be part of the reason she never went very far in her ventures, when surrounded by geniuses, prodigies, over-achievers, and people extremely dedicated to their activity, she never really stood out in any way. Thus causing her to be overlooked by most coaches and teachers in favor of other students, well except for that one. . .

"I see, I was thinking about joining the newspaper club," the auburn eyed girl said, "Maybe, I could stop by the basketball club sometimes to see you."

Even if his expression gave no hints as to what he was thinking, his light eyes told a different story. "I would appreciate that," Kuroko said, mildly surprised that his seat neighbor had actually noticed him for so long now. The phantom man had become used to not being noticed, but even if it was just one person, it made him feel like someone again. Not _just_ an unnoticeable phantom.

* * *

The meeting with the Newspaper Club had gone well. Kaed had gotten herself a spot as an assistant in the advice column to start off. Because of their now full schedules Kaed and Kuroko had been finding less and less time to even see each other. As club activities picked up class was now the only time they really saw each other.

It happened sometime in the middle of the year. Kaed had been finally given a solo article to do on the Basketball Club. She had pleaded with the Editor-in-Chief to let her do the Basketball Club, (her original assignment had been the Knitting Club), her senior had allowed her the privilege because of the Basketball Club's growing reputation of the prodigious first-years. The girl was now happily making her way to the gym, ready for whatever would come of her journey.

For the first time in years Kaed relearned what it felt like to be completely and utterly wrong. No amount of prep could have readied her for what she saw that day. Kaed had no problem finding the gym, but once she entered all the dark haired girl could do was gape. She had known that the Basketball Club had prodigious first-years but the rumors did them no justice. In one word to describe them it would be-"Amazing," she breathed out. Her awestruck daze was interrupted by someone coming up to her.

"What is your business here?" a firm voice questioned. When Kaed turned her head to see who had spoken she nearly fell back in surprise. It was a boy with shocking red hair-who was shorter than she was. The boy's gaze never faltered as Kaed collected herself to answer.

"U-um, Tsuji Kaed, I'm here for the Newspaper Club," she said, slightly unnerved by the boy's unwavering (and now slightly hostile) gaze. Kaed had a small inkling that she might have just jumped right into a vat of boiling oil.

The boy's striking red eyes narrowed, "I thought that I made it clear last time that I don't appreciate our practice's being disturbed." He regarded her with a certain air of arrogance that made it clear-he had no respect for her at all.

"I'm very sorry, but my senpai never mentioned anything like that," Kaed said, choosing her words carefully. One didn't have to be talking to the boy long to know that one wrong step could lead to a bad fall.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, right out of the blue, effectively startling Kaed, "it's fine she won't disrupt practice." The Newspaper Club rookie's appearance had been a pleasant surprise for the phantom man. He had been wondering when she'd be able to stop by.

The red-haired boy, now known as Akashi, contemplated Kuroko's words before speaking. "You know this girl Kuroko?" Akashi was always sure he knew _everything,_ so why was he learning of someone other than the Basketball Club members who knew of Kuroko's existence just _now_. He would have to do some thorough digging around later.

Nodding, Kuroko responded in his usual monotone, "She's…a friend from my class. Tsuji-san won't be a problem. You can trust her to just do her job and nothing more."

It was easy to see that Akashi wasn't the most eager, but he complied. What was the harm of letting someone do and article on them? They already had the press on them. "Fine, you can stay," he said, appearing to analyze Kaed he then smirked. "Akashi Seijuro, remember it," he said simply before returning to practice.

Kaed was sent into a stunned silence by Akashi's strangeness. Well at least she could stay. "Thanks Kuroko-kun," she said, giving the teal haired boy a grateful smile, "if it wasn't for you I think I would have been kicked out or something."

Kuroko gave a brisk nod in acknowledgment, "It was no problem Tsuji-san. I suggest you go talk to Momoi-san to get your article worked out, she's that girl with the pink hair."

"I'll go do that," Kaed said, picking out the girl from where she was. "Thanks again Kuroko-kun. And good luck with practice." With that the two split, Kuroko returned to practicing and Kaed going to talk to Momoi.

The practice went by in a blur for Kaed. She had managed to strike up a friendship of sorts with Momoi, who had been more than happy to help with her article. Kaed also learned of some…strange things the concerned the Basketball Club most of which she wasn't sure should have ever heard the light of day. The four genius freshmen she had heard about, Kaed learned, were-Akashi Seijuro, the short red-haired one she had met, Midorima Shintarou, the green-haired one who was walking around with a mini-globe like it was completely normal, Murasakibara Atsushi, the extremely tall purple-haired boy who seemed to be eating a bag of chips, and Aomine Daiki, Momoi's childhood friend and the blue-haired boy who seemed to be very into basketball. It was also at this time that she noted they all had exotic hair colors that corresponded to their names. This made the auburn-eyed girl wonder if this was some strange set-up.

At the end, when everyone was packing up and heading home, Kaed bade a short good-bye to both Momoi and Kuroko. She was eager to start her article, even if it wasn't going to be edited and published until the end of the year. Just by watching their practice had sparked something in the girl, something she hadn't felt in a long while.

* * *

A soft clicking was the only sound in the otherwise silent room. The advice column of Teiko's newspaper was online, so as to let the requests be done in real time. It did save a lot of time (and ink) to do things this way. As such, Kaed found herself sifting through all of the messages sent into the advice column's inbox. During her time as an assistant in the advice column she had learned how to sift out the joke messages from the serious ones. Coming across an interesting looking message she opened it up.

_Dear Assisting Advice,_

_ First off thank you for actually taking time to read this. But getting to my real problem, I really want to join this one club. It's something that I've come to love, but my friends and even my family aren't very supportive. They all say I'm not cut out for it, and I'm starting to think they're right. What should I do?_

_From,_

_Confused and Hopeless_

Reading over the message several times, it made Kaed think back to one of her conversations with Kuroko. Her phantom friend seemed to have a similar problem in a way. He definitely wasn't the best in terms of physical standing and his weak presence made it worse. Yet, Kuroko never gave up. Basketball was his passion, and no matter how far away it was he would stick with it, just because he loved it. Kaed smiled at this, well she was going to have to thank Kuroko later for indirectly helping her with club activities. She knew exactly what to tell _Confused and Hopeless_ now. It might not work, but it was the best advice you could give in this situation.

_Dear Confused and Hopeless,_

_ I can see where you're coming from, trust me. In fact the answer is quite simple. If you truly love this activity it doesn't matter whether you're great at it or if other people approve or not. Even if you're never going to be __**the**__ best, always strive to be __**your**__ best. Clubs are something we should enjoy because their fun for us, not just because we are good at something. Join if you really want to or not, the choice is yours to make. I wish you luck on this, and I hope it works out for you._

_From,_

_Assisting Advice_

Hitting the 'Send' button, Kaed leaned back in her chair, satisfied. The shadow was more important than most noticed, she thought. He stood as someone who could stand in a stark contrast to those who shone brightly, enhancing the light with his darkness. His ideals also seemed to click just right when it came to problems. In a way, Kaed thought, Kuroko was like the author of a book; when it came to discussing a particular book, the content was usually talked about, and the author was only briefly mentioned if at all, even though the author was the one who created the book in the first place. So, she thought, incredibly important yet hardly noticed for himself-that was Kuroko.

* * *

Kaed wasn't at all surprised to find out that Akashi had been made captain, that shorty had the air of a leader around him. 'He's a very good teacher' Kuroko had said. She didn't doubt it, if Kuroko was going to be hanging around those strange prodigies, she supposed she would have to get used to them.

The year seemed to fly by from that point onward. Kaed had become a reliable source in the Newspaper Club when it came to the sport's team. It was very close to the final days of school when Kuroko had suddenly reached out to her. She found it pleasantly surprising that he had wanted to speak with her. Their following conversation wasn't something that could be easily forgotten. She was sure it was because of Kuroko that she was where she was now. Place being, the Basketball Club's unofficial journalist, sort of.

"Tsuji-san?" was all Kuroko had said to get her attention that day after school. Everyone had the day off from club activities to rest up for the coming break and year. That and the club's good-bye's to the third years.

"What is it Kuroko-kun?" Kaed asked, she was accompanying him to the general store where the future Generation of Miracles had taken to meeting after school. Normally she wouldn't go, but today had been an exception as Aomine (Kuroko's usual walking partner) had to make up some of his schoolwork.

Kuroko seemed to be pondering his decision to ask her before speaking. "I was wondering, why do you seem to avoid sports and artistic ventures? You once told me you enjoyed doing those activities, so why didn't you join any of those clubs?"

The taller girl paused to think for a moment before continuing at her usual pace and voicing her answer. "That is a very good question Kuroko. I honestly have no idea myself really. The best answer I can give you would be that I've accepted my place as someone who isn't of the same caliber as the others these days."

"You know Tsuji-san," the phantom man turned his head to look at his friend, "even if something isn't obvious it doesn't mean it's not there. I learned that with my basketball, it's what I contribute to the team that counts. Even though I'm not noticed for it. Basketball and everything else is something you do because you enjoy it." She had seen and heard it before. Not just from the boy next to her, a pang of nostalgia hit her as she recalled her old teacher. It truly was the best advice given; Kaed smiled as she thought about it, maybe, things were worth giving a second shot after all.

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun," Kaed said, nodding her head to Kuroko, "you know, I have a feeling that you're some kind of miracle worker." She had meant it jokingly, but that had been something that stuck. Their conversation was cut short by them arriving at the store. She watched Kuroko be dragged off by Aomine, a slight smile on her face. So, this was solace.

* * *

_Miracle; a wonder; a marvel_

Kaed tapped the tip of her pencil on the paper in slight anxiety. Okay; she had her word now she just needed to figure out how to incorporate it into that one, annoyingly difficult ending statement. Along with her Basketball Club article, she had been assigned the closing of the last issue of the Club part of the newspaper. The only limits she had were to use that one word somewhere in it. The first thing to come to mind was the Basketball Club; but no, she had to sum up _all_ of the clubs. As she pondered what she could do she began recalling all of her experiences with the clubs, the people she met, and the lives they touched. Kaed had been baffled at the sheer amount of passion they shared to make their dreams become reality. Among them, Kuroko stood out the most, as both a friend, and someone who never gave up.

Thinking on this, her brain suddenly clicked, as if the missing piece of the puzzle had been found and placed in its rightful spot. Words were flying from her pencil (she was sure she'd have to sharpen it later) in tens per second. Finally getting to the end, Kaed added on the simple, yet vague phrase that had inspired her whole closure. It at first seemed like a supposed to be poetic tag in an effort to look better. But the more observant reader could see that it summed up that year, and the years to come.

_Miracles aren't far off._


End file.
